DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI), which is the new designation of the Michigan Cancer Foundation, the operating body of the Meyer L. Prentis Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit, supports through administrative, resource and developmental funds a variety of research programs. These investigations are carried out by established investigators on the liberal arts campus of Wayne State University, the School of Medicine and at the KCI Prentis Building. As a result there exists extensive expertise and productivity in a number of areas of basic cancer research; namely breast c a ncer, carcinogenesis, tumor progression and metastasis, experimental therapeutics, drug discovery and molecular genetics. The amount and quality of cancer research being pursued in the KCI has made this a highly desirable environment for the training of laboratory investigators. By combining the cancer research efforts of 11 senior faculty of the Institute, it continues to be possible to offer a superior and technologically up-to-date experience to predoctoral students in the investigative areas described above. In addition, the collaboration of the training faculty in this Institute has resulted in a synergism which initiated and sustains a Graduate Program in Cancer Biology within Wayne State University. Thus, extended cancer courses, lectures, seminars and symposia heighten the training which culminates in a Ph.D. in Cancer Biology. In its eleventh year, this training grant will focus on the training of five predoctoral students in the Graduate Program in Cancer Biology. The training of selected students from this interdisciplinary graduate program will be augmented by a two to three year appointment to this NCI sponsored training grant. These students will receive intensive instruction that will enable each to pursue a successful career in cancer research. The KCI has always concentrated on the recruiting and training of minorities. Graduate students will have the opportunity to become familiar with the latest techniques of molecular biology, genetics, tissue culture, cellular transfection, flow cytometry, drug screening, x-ray crystallography, NMR, EPR, GC/MS 2D PAGE, confocal imaging and image analysis. In addition, students will have the opportunity to integrate their basic research experiences with clinical oncology problems via attendance at the Cancer Center Lecture Series and Oncology Grand Rounds. Trainees will thus gain an understanding of, and appreciation for, translational research in oncology.